User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 8
In the rooftop of the DEM, Westcott is prepared to unleash his newfound powers. He destroyed Nehemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to his new sword to summon Payvachlev. "Let the chaos begin." With a sickening grin, he swings his weapon. Dark energies came out and destroying everything that came into contact. Buildings are being destroyed and people are being killed. If that wasn't enough, his own men are getting killed as well. "Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHA!" Westcott laughs on the destruction he caused. In the elevator, Ragna sees Shido down to his knees. "Are you alright, Shido?" the former questioned with concern. "I'm fine, Ragna," the latter responded. "It's just that my body breaks down when I use Sandalphon. This is why I can't use it at its maximum potential." "Oh..." the white-haired man understands what is going on with him. "Anyway, when it comes to the final part of our confrontation with that bastard, let me handle him." "I agree with your plan." Back at the rooftop, Westcott marveled at the damaged he caused to his own country. People are screaming from it as they have fear in them. "Now, which country should I annihilate next?" he asked with a crazed grin. "You won't be annihilating another country, Westcott," a voice is heard and he turned to his back to see Ragna and Shido approaching him. It is the former who said the line. "Ragna, Shido... It's good you two are here to see my own playground." The two heroes look and observe the damage the evil man had done. Buildings collapsing, human lives lost, and remaining lives were in fear of the destruction. "This has gone far enough, Westcott!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed with anger. "On the contrary, this has just begun," Westcott contradicted. "I need more power, so what would happen if your Spirit harem would know of your death?" "No way..." "That's right. They, including Yoshino, would be in despair from it, and that despair would Inverse them. Once I got their Demon Kings, the playground that I always wanted will become reality." As Shido looked worry about what's going to happen, Ragna puts his hand to his shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry, Shido. We won't let that happen," the gruff man stated. "Hell, I'm here to protect you, understand?" "Yeah, I understand," the teenager realized. "Thank you for encouraging me." "Ready, Shido?" Ragna holds the Blood-Scythe on his hands. "Ready, Ragna," Shido holds Sandalphon on his hands. "Let's see what you two are made of," Westcott has Payvachlev ready on them. Shido runs to his true enemy as he made his energy swing with the Angel, only for the Demon King to block it. Next, he tried charging at him directly, but he is constantly being pushed back by the blows done by Westcott. If that wasn't enough, he can feel his body started to grow more pain the more he uses Sandalphon. He decided to use Zadkiel, Yoshino's Angel whose form is a puppet, to freeze the businessman, only for him to break free from it. "What are you trying to do?" the latter questioned. "No matter what you do, you are growing weak from using the Angels!" With one swing, he successfully hit Shido with Payvachlev, giving him almost fatal damage. "Die, Shido Itsuka!" Westcott attempts to finish off the boy with another swing, but his blade gets blocked. And it is Ragna who did it. "Shido! Are you alright?!" he asked the boy with concern once again. "I've managed to 'perceive' him, Ragna," the blue-haired boy responded. "Good! Leave the rest to me!" Ragna grinned at the statement. "What are you trying to do, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Westcott asked. "Westcott, I'll 'end' you here!" the white-haired man with the red coat proclaimed. "In fact, do you want to get my Azure Grimoire? Come and get it!" "Amusing! Just try it! When you lose, I'll get your arm and use its power!" This is the moment Ragna has decided to use the Azure Grimoire so he lifted his right arm. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed!" he also lifted his left arm. "Idea Engine linked... unlocked!" "What?!" Westcott asked with surprise on his face. He has never heard of the Idea Engine which is Ragna's left arm. If that wasn't enough, Ragna started roaring with power that the ground started to shake. "You're making yourself go out of control?" the businessman is scared of seeing what his opponent is trying to do. "Are you crazy? You'll destroy everything, and that's my job!" "You know, you remind me of my deceased archenemy, and he's dead now. I'll show you the power of the Azure. My power! BlazBlue, activate!" Once again, Ragna's body is covered with dark aura. "Get ready! There's no holding back!" he proclaimed as he swings his sword so strong that when Westcott attempted to block, it throws him off. "I'll send your evil ass straight to hell!" "No way!" his opponent is surprised that even Payvachlev gets thrown off by the power of the Azure Grimoire. Ragna lifts his sword above his head in reverse grip, then slams it back down to hit the evil man who blocked it, but he manages to do a quick heel slam with his foot covered by the dark mist. Westcott goes a few inches away from him and sends energy beams from his Demon King in which Ragna manages to cut them down with his blade. This scared him as he feels overwhelmed by this dark power which is not from the universe he lived in. He attempts to lock weapons with him which only happened for a few seconds before he gets a punch to his face. Finally, Ragna attacks him with a chop of his sword, then he turns his sword into a scythe and charges a powerful back turning slash, unleashed a brief wave of darkness from the ground that causes wallbounce, dealing him a great amount of damage. "Shido, now!" he exclaimed. "Right!" Shido used Zadkiel once again to freeze his true enemy. "AAAAAHHH!" Ragna screamed as he charges at Westcott with his glowing right hand. The latter broke free from the ice again and grabbed the former's left hand to stop him. However, this doesn't stop Ragna from sending a back spinning kick aimed upward while kicking with a paw of the Black Beast to get Westcott to let him go. Once that is done, he grabs a hold of his throat with his left hand. "Why, you...!" the evil man choked. Next, Ragna thrusts his right hand to his enemy's chest. As Westcott closed his eyes as he awaited death from this move, he opened his eyes to see he's still alive. In fact, Ragna didn't plan on killing him, but to take Tohka's Qlipha Crystal back. "Tohka, now!" he throws the crystal from behind as Tohka approached on the rooftop with the help from Mana to regain it. After this, the Spirit transforms once again in her Inverse Form which it's shown to be voluntary to the two. Shido smiled as he saw this at first hand when they fought Artemisia together. As Westcott looked at is right hand, he lost Payvachlev, and it is now in her possession once again. "What? You were just trying to give her Qlipha Crystal back?!" he gasped while his throat is being held by Ragna. "Let all bear witness," Dark Tohka proclaimed as she holds her Demon King in her hands once again. The words she said show that even though her body is in Inverse state, her mind is still the same as everyone knows in her normal and Spirit forms. "I am the Demon King. No, I am... Tohka Yatogami!" She charges past the two as her giant bladed weapon not only hits Westcott, but also Ragna. Suddenly, dark energy engulf both men and they disappeared behind her, leaving only a fragment of Nia's Qlipha Crystal floating around as it moves to Fraxinus EX. It went inside for Nia herself by fusing itself to her chest. That part of herself inside fused with her Sephira Crystal, turning it into a part of the crystal to fuse together as a whole. Back at the rooftop of DEM... "Are you okay, Shido?" Tohka approached the teenage boy with concern as she helps him get up and puts her arm behind his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tohka," Shido responded with a smile, and she smiled as well, showing her caring side despite her dark form. "What now, big brother?" Mana asked. "All we can do now is wait for Ragna to settle things with Westcott," her brother responded. Category:Blog posts